Impure secret
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Ella es una fría heredera con un pasado manchado de sangre y él es su mayordomo, dispuesto a protegerla pero nunca de acuerdo con ella y en la oscuridad otra faceta de él buscan la parte corrompida de la pequeña Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo x Rukia x Hichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Título**** : Impure dream**

**Pairing****: Ichigo x Rukia x Hichigo**

**Disclaimer :**** Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Tite Kubo**

_A pesar de su menuda edad estaba consciente de su situación, se encontraba en una gran habitación repleta de peluches, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban, un ambiente tenue y quizá infantil. Había una niña en el centro de la habitación con su rostro triste, mostrando una expresión incluso neutral la cual estaba dirigida hacia el suelo. La alfombra mullida y de algodón blanco puro se había tintado con la sangre de sus padres, la pequeña dejó caer la muñeca que tenía en sus manos y su brillo se perdió para siempre._

**- **_**Sus padres han muerto, Rukia –sama – **__susurró un sirviente dolido al ver como una niña tan pequeña presenciaba algo tan trágico. La niña simplemente encogió los hombros y sonrió._

_- __**Después de todo papá y mamá no me querían – **__sonrió mientras le daba la espalda a aquellos dos cadáveres junto a su arma homicida un cuchillo dorado el cual tenía grabado el apellido "Kuchiki"_

_Desde aquel día aquella niña que había tenido una expresión dulce y tímida, cambió a una mascara de frialdad…_

**Capítulo 1:**

Se levantó de un sobresalto con la respiración agitada, odiaba como cada noche recordaba algún fragmento doloroso de su vida que no dejaba de seguirla insistiéndole a recordar más y más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar calmar aquel intenso dolor, como odiaba tener que verse tan débil en una situación así…. Cuando estuvo más calmada decidió salir de la cama y se apresuró hacia su tocador para coger una campanilla que había en él. La tocó de forma sutil e incluso su tono fue débil pero había sido suficiente para llamarle. La puerta se abrió de forma tranquila, viendo a aquel chico de cabello naranja chillón y de ojos marrones chocolates que sólo estaba por y para ella, además de ser el único en el que tenía su plena confianza.

**- Buenos días, Rukia – **dijo él sin más.

-** ¿Y el "-sama"?, ¿Cuándo me tendrás un poco más de respeto? – **cuestionó la morena enfadada. Por más que ese hombre hubiera sido capaz de apaciguar su pasado, lo único que no había conseguido de él era algo terriblemente simple: Educación por su parte.

- **Lo siento, pero alguien más bajo por no decir más enano que yo no tendrá ese privilegio**

**- Apresúrate y vísteme – **gruñó ella ante su desobediencia.

-** Ya voy, ya voy – **le contestó el pelinaranja como si fuera lo más cansado de hacer. Se dirigió hacia su armario, abrió las puertas de éste enseñándole cada uno de los vestidos que adornaban aquel mueble. Había vestidos de todos los colores, de diferentes grosor e incluso de diferentes tipo de tela - **¿Qué vestido te pondrás hoy?**

**- Mira que no saberlo… que sirviente más inútil.**

Ichigo prefirió ignorar los comentarios de su ama culpando a la mañana y que acababa de despertarse, volvió dirigirse al armario.

- **¿De qué color? – **volvió a insistir.

- **El ocre.**

El chico miró pensativo la parte de los vestidos en tonos rojizos y eligió el primero que vio mas a mano, después de todo su "ama" no se quejaría porque eligiese de forma aleatoria. Se giró hacia ella, depositando el vestido en la cama, con un suave movimiento por su piel, dejó caer los tirantes de su camisón rosa palo haciendo que su agarre se hiciese menos fuerte y que su pijama cayera al suelo. El pelinaranja no se inmutaba al tocar su blanca y nívea piel, incluso la ojiazul estaba de lo más tranquila. Sin pensarlo demasiado él siguió con su trabajo, apartó el camisón y se dedicó a ajustar el vestido a su menudo cuerpo, subiendo cremalleras y realzando algunos detalles que se habían arrugado en el armario. A continuación (y como toque final) se dirigió a su cuello para ponérselo bien, no pudo evitar reírse.

- **¿Qué es tan gracioso? – **cuestionó la heredera con el ceño fruncido.

- **Nada… Simplemente ese moratón resalta tus ojos – **se burló nuevamente.

Rukia no entendía nada de lo que se refería, dirigió una mano a su cuello presionando la parte que él miraba e hizo un gesto de dolor.

- **¿Qué demonios…?**

**- Aún eres muy joven para dormir acompañada, es más anoche te dejé sola bien temprano – **su mirada chocolate se posó en sus ojos fríos violáceos, intentando ablandar esa mirada, pero simplemente consiguió hacerla enfadar aún más.

- ** Idiota, el único que entraste en mi habitación anoche fuiste tú… ¡Tú! – **gritó enfurecida, agarrando el cuello de su camisa perdiendo los estribos. Realmente esa muchacha había cambiado mucho en los años que se había vuelto heredera de la familia Kuchiki, en otra situación (justamente en el pasado) se habría sonrojado y habría dejado el tema, aunque… las cosas ya no eran así.

- **No recuerdo "haberla" tocado – **por primera vez en la mañana y en la mayoría de tiempo que la conocía se había dignado a llamarla de "usted", siempre lo debería de haber echo, pero sólo lo utilizaba en situaciones extremas como lo era aquel momento.

- **Ni siquiera actúas como un sirviente.**

**- Qué esté aquí no significa que te deba lealtad, estoy aquí porque a Byakuya le parecí interesante y tengo que protegerte – **dijo Ichigo con brusquedad, enfrentando su mirada.

El rostro del joven se endureció, apartó las manos de la chica y se cruzó de brazos. Una de las cosas que odiaba era que dudaran de él de aquella manera. La ojiazul estalló en cólera ante ese último comentario por parte del chico, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan insolente? Sin pensar en sus propias acciones se dispuso a darle un tortazo, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca.

**- Suéltame – **ordenó con fiereza**.**

**- ¿Desea algo más?**

La ojiazul guardó silencio, se limitó a mirarle fieramente como llevaba haciendo desde un buen rato, notó como el agarre se deshizo y como su fiel mayordomo salía de su habitación. Ambos eran opuestos lo sabía desde el momento en que empezó a tener problemas con él. Fue cuando tenía tan sólo nueve años, cuando estaba sola en el mundo y él comenzó a cambiar.

_**- Rukia-sama, aquí esta el legado de Byakuya-sama y Hisana-sama – **__escuchó decir al sirviente más mayor. La chica seguía sentada en su mecedora moviéndose de un lado a otro, su rostro no mostraba nada, ni siquiera su vida le parecía entretenida: Estaba muerta en vida – __**Aquí dice que usted heredará la casa y el título – **__hizo una breve pausa- __**Además escribieron que si daba la casualidad de que fallecían por cualquier motivo una persona de confianza vendrá para hacerse cargo de usted.**_

_La ojiazul dejó de balancearse de un lado a otro, el sólo echo de quedar en manos de alguien le hizo reír. Además ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que jamás había visto? Podría matarla por lo que no pensaba fiarse de él._

_- __**Omite ese apartado, no pienso estar en manos de nadie.**_

_**- ¡P…pero joven ama! – **__Gritó el sirviente con cierta preocupación- Son las últimas palabras de sus padres, ¿No debería cumplirlas?__** – intentó calmarse y hablarle de forma gentil y dulce.**_

_**- Olvídalo Ukitake, puedo encargarme yo misma de todo esto.**_

_**- Pero…**_

_**- No le insistas Ukitake – **__se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de ellos. El chico se acercó con paso lento, con su ceño fruncido y con aquel ambiente serie y gélido que era tan típico de la familia Kuchiki. _

_**- Primo Toshiro , ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – alzó una ceja.**_

_**- Pensaba tomar mi parte de la herencia pero al parecer mis tíos no se acordaron de mí – **__cerró los ojos por unos momentos, segundos después los abrió__** – Deberías ver a ese crío como tu nuevo juguete.**_

_La morena se levantó ignorando las palabras de su familiar, en su mente tenía la idea de estar sola, no pensaba verse involucrada en ningún asesinato más. La familia Kuchiki se componía básicamente por la larga rama de primos que tenía, pero dado todos los enfrentamientos entre familias, batallas y conspiraciones tan sólo quedaban unos pocos. Es más sólo unas pocas personas conocían el lugar donde se encontraba la mansión, si alguien se dignaba a llegar hasta allí debía ser por un gran motivo._

- _**¿Crío? ¿Esa es la persona de tanta confianza de mis padres? Ridículo**_

_Toshiro hizo un gesto con la cabeza para hacer que el chico que estaba tras la puerta entrara, después de todo tenía todo el derecho a defenderse. El aludido entró con parsimonia, al parecer no estaba afectado por las palabras de desprecio de la heredera, su cabello naranja contactaba con aquel traje negro que llevaba, era tan sólo un niño de entre diez y doce años._

_- __**Él es Ichigo Kurosaki, tu nuevo jueguete hará todo lo que le pidas – **__dijo el joven de ojos claros incitando a su prima._

_- __**Toshiro, no deberías decirle eso – **__reprendió el peliblanco ante tanto desprecio por aquel chico, es más le dolía que le juzgaran de esa manera._

_Sin duda esas palabras le habían ocasionado una gran curiosidad, se acercó al pelinaranja mirándolo como su fuera algo de lo más interesante._

_- __**¿Y tú me vas a proteger? No eres mucho más mayor que yo.**_

_**- Duele… ¿Verdad? –**__susurró el chico, buscando más respuestas a sus preguntas en sus ojos violáceos. La mirada de la morena daba a entender que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Acercó su mano a la mejilla rosada de la chica y la acarició suavemente – __**Perder a alguien es muy duro…**_

_**- … Tú… no puedes saber nada… - **__frunció el ceño – __**No me trates de forma tan casual, después de todo no derramaré ni una lágrima por alguien que no lo merece.**_

_Ichigo sin pensárselo demasiado le dio un tortazo obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes, Rukia tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras se tocaba la mejilla sin comprender en que situación estaba metida. Sus miradas se debatían hasta que el chico se dignó a abrir la boca._

_- __**Porque te muestres fría no eres fuerte, solo eres una cría que intenta no llorar, ¿Acaso es divertido hacer daño a la gente? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría con las personas que he perdido hasta el final, enana ricachona… -**__ Sin duda esa mirada de desprecio jamás se borraría de la mente de la chica._

**- Parece preocupado, señor – **susurró una sensual voz enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su joven amo. Su cabello naranja caía como una cascada por sus hombros, incluso por los de él.

**- Matsumoto no estés encima – **gruñó el peliblanco en forma de amonestación. Estaba leyendo concentradamente unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

**- ¿Qué es eso? – **Elevó un poco la cabeza para poder curiosear el papel que tenía entre sus manos – _**"Por lo que sólo algunas personas concentran todas la oscuridad en su interior manifestándola en una persona completamente independiente" ¿Qué está leyendo?**_

_**- Es una antigua leyenda que ha estado detrás de los Kuchiki por mucho tiempo y realmente me preocupa.**_

_**- ¿Está preocupado por Rukia-chan? – **__cuestionó la pelinaranja._

_- __**Estoy preocupado en lo que se pueda convertir…**_

**Continuará:**


	2. Leyenda

**Hola, por fin os traigo el capitulo dos, me he debatido mucho en traerlo porque no quiero adelantar los acontecimientos ni de forma lenta ni muy rápidamente, espero que os guste.**

**Agradecimientos a :**** nessie black 10, Pureheart01, Otonashi Saya, Akemi227-chan,NinieN, y giby-chan**

_Se sentía caer pero jamás sentía dolor de la gravedad sobre ella, ni siquiera podía ver una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Un escalofrío la recorrió, recordaba ese sentimiento que se había llevado su felicidad y había muerto con las garras de alguien y los continuos cuchillazos a sus padres. Sí aún podía ver cada herida… Se detuvo, tocando con sus pies el suelo y abrió los ojos, era como tenerlos cerrados y escuchó esa macabra sonrisa._

_- __**¿Quién anda hay? **__– dijo ella con determinación._

_No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Caminó desorientada por no encontrar el camino hacia la realidad, se intentó agarrar a la pared más cercana, pero era imposible. Lo único que pudo sentir fueron aquellos brazos que se tornaron alrededor de su cuerpo por su espalda. Unas manos grandes y frías que la apretaban con fuerza._

_- ¡__**¿Quién eres? – **__volvió a sentir, forcejeando de su agresor, pero éste como respuesta mordió su blanquecino cuello, desgastando su deliciosa piel._

_- __**Te encontré – **__susurró en su oído haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío._

_**- ¡Suéltame! – **__gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Los brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo, manoseándolo con descaro y ocasionándole un gran pavor y vergüenza._

_- __**¿Cuando piensas despertar? **_

_La chica se incorporó aferrándose a las sábanas, su cuerpo temblaba y aún podía sentir el dolor en su cuello… ¿Se refería a despertar del sueño o era algo más? Algo le oprimió el pecho._

**Capítulo 2: ****Leyenda.**

- **¿Leyenda? – **Había dicho la pelinaranja con confusión a su joven amo, sabía de sobra que la familia Kuchiki había descendido de nobles por varias generaciones y a pesar de que en el mundo donde vivían no había clases sociales la familia seguía considerándose con sangre noble. Eran como personas intocables, cada heredero había destacado por su cabello oscuro, ojos profundos y tez pálida como la de un muerto, así eran ellos. Considerados "una madera ruda" debido a su personalidad borde y fría. –**Creo que esta familia lo tiene todo.**

**- Sería bueno que no fueras tan sincera, Matsumoto, te ahorrarías problemas – **le miró de reojo su amo, intentando calmar su poca paciencia.

- **¡ Shi-chan! Por favor cuéntame, no seas un amo malo – **había susurrado utilizando su tono infantil y como no sus armas de mujer, atrapándolo entre sus pechos.

- **¡Ya está bien! ¡Deja de hacer eso y te contaré!**

Rangiku se alejó del peliblanco victoriosa, le encantaba molestar a su joven amo desde que tenía memoria, es más su primer encuentro había empezado con un "Quítate de en medio, chibi" Sabía como atacarle pero también tenía cierta adoración por él, un cariño tan inmenso que lo único que quería hacer era dar su vida por y para él. Se sentó en la alfombra roja que había en el suelo, impaciente por escucharle.

- **La frase que has leído antes se refiere a que el día en que llegue una persona de fuera con dos personalidad tan diferentes como el día y la noche, será despertará en el heredero la parte que debió dormir por años- ** se detuvo al escuchar unos golpes secos en la puerta, ante un leve asentimiento otra sirvienta abrió dejando ver a un joven de pelo suelto de color rojizo fuego. - **¿Qué hace el capitán de la policía por aquí?**

**- ¿Esas son formas de saludar, Toshiro? – **dijo con desdén mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del salón.

**- Para ti es Hitsugaya – **le recordó mordazmente, tanto él como su sirvienta le miraron con curiosidad – **Normalmente no sueles hacernos visitas.**

**- No vengo de visita, sino por trabajo – **hizo una breve pausa y les miró – **Ya que la muerte de Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki fue un asesinato si mal no recuerdas.**

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, en ella influían diversos pensamientos que atormentaban a Toshiro y que por supuesto Renji ansiaba saber, se acercó a los miembros de la mansión y se sentó en el sofá libre, cruzándose de piernas.

-** Así que tienes sospechoso –**dijo el peliblanco finalmente.

**- Chico listo – **esbozó una sonrisa –** Además esa leyenda me interesa, me dará pistas para saber más sobre esa persona.**

**- Shi-chan, podrías seguir contando, seguro que el oficial también tiene curiosidad por destapar el secreto que hay detrás de la familia Kuchiki – **sonrió la mujer apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de éste.

Hitsugaya no reprendió ningún comentario por parte de ninguno, tomó los papeles que anteriormente estaba leyendo y se los pasó al pelirrojo quien los miro dedicación y quizá con una pizca de curiosidad.

-** ¿Qué se supone que no debe despertar? No estamos en época de brujas, es absurdo – **comentó Renji como si intentaran engañarlo.

**- Generalmente se ha considerado que hay personas que tienen más capacidad que otras, es decir que son elegidas por la elección de dios, por ello abarcan mucho poder dentro de ellos – ** se levantó, ocasionando que su sirvienta bufara molesta, realmente se sentía cómoda y en pocas ocasiones solía estar así con él. Toshiro cogió un libro y señaló a una página.

**- ¿No se supone que eso es la biblia? – **frunció el ceño el pelirrojo.

**- Lo es. – **la abrió buscando en una página concreta que les enseñó – **El Antiguo Testamento empieza con la creación del mundo, la vida y de los humanos, tras castigar a Adam y Eva y seguir creando a personas que pudieran predicar su palabra pregonó el nacimiento de su hijo en la Tierra para que pudiera salvar a todas esas personas – **les miró intentando situarlos en la biblia hasta el nacimiento de cristo – **Las personas que están conectadas con el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos son conocidos como sacrificios. Normalmente cada cien años suele aparecer un heredero en la familia Kuchiki que suele ser un sacrificio, es decir una persona elegida por dios, bendecida por éste pero a la vez maldita por el infierno.**

**- ¿Y cómo se sabe cuando uno de los herederos de tu familia es un sacrificio? – **inquirió saber el oficial en tono burlón, sentía como si le estuvieran mintiendo más y más.

- **Porque tienen la misma cicatriz que Jesucristo tenía en el pecho, además la mariposa negra que Rukia tiene en su espalda declara que es una enviada de Dios, cada uno de los sacrificios anteriores la tuvieron y la llamaron "mariposa infernal" – **argumentó el peliblanco cerrando el libro y dirigiéndose a ellos.

- **Entonces lo que se esconde dentro de los herederos es un enviado del infierno , que miedo – **el vello se le erizó considerablemente, siempre había estado interesante en el parentesco y curiosidad de la familia, pero nunca había sido muy amante de las historias de "terror". Se levantó del suelo y se fue nuevamente a abrazar a su amo – **Me estás asustando, Shi-chan**

**- Pues ya puedes hacer las maletas, no querrás estar aquí para ver eso, ¿Cierto? – **esta vez la sonrisa del joven fue burlona.

-¡Por** supuesto que no pienso irme, mi deber es estar aquí! – **Él suspiró rendido, sin duda jamás se podría librar de ella.

- **Continúa – **ordenó el pelirrojo con gesto aburrido.

Hitsugaya asintió levemente y sacó un pequeño pergaminoel cual había sido quemado por alrededor, incluso parecía tener más de unos cien años, lo abrió con sumo cuidadoy se lo enseñó al oficial:

"_Ha llegado el día en que la máscara de felicidad se rompe,_

_La niña abrió la puerta de su mundo de fantasía viendo como éste era tintado por el rojo escarlata de sus pecados, cuando esto ocurra el heredero no volverá a ser el mismo ya que ha visto la verdad: La muerte. Y algo se revolvió en su interior y todo se sumirá en oscuridad y descontento, entonces aparecerá esa persona caracterizada como una sombra a la vista de los demás, servicial y gentil con la persona que obtiene el poder absoluto en la mansión._

_Cuando el heredero sea independiente y capaz de tomar sus decisiones en sus dieciséis primaveras, esa persona dejará ver su verdadera intención: Corromper a la persona que todos veneran, despertar al monstruo del sacrificio_

_Por lo que sólo algunas personas concentran toda la oscuridad en su interior manifestándola en una persona completamente independiente y ese será el causante de que esos ojos profundos se apaguen y comience la muerte y destrucción de los Kuchiki, ni siquiera el amor será suficiente, Lujuria, pavor, escalofríos, oscuridad…. Onii-chan, ¿Puedes salvarme?_

_Riruko Kuchiki."_

- **Esa es la leyenda de los Kuchiki, escrita por la primera persona que fue un sacrificio, Riruko Kuchiki – **finalizó el peliblanco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – **Parece que no vamos a poder escapar esta vez del destino…**

Renji tragó saliva con la intención de volver a la realidad, esa leyenda escrita a puño y letra por esa anterior heredera, había comenzando acertando en todo, ¿Realmente se encontraban en una situación así? O… ¿Alguien quería tomar ventaja de ese documento? Lo investigaría igualmente.

- **Entonces comenzaré interrogando a todo el personal, esa tercera persona no va a salir de aquí sin causar la masacre, sea porque la maldición es verdad o porque la esté utilizando en su ventaja – **se levantó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- **Tu principal sospechoso… Ya sabes quien es – **susurró el peliblanco entrecerrando los ojos – **Además… ¿Serás capaz de mirar a mi prima como antes?**

**- Cierto… Compartiste tu infancia con ella antes de dedicarte a esto – **dijo Rangiku mirando al oficial que les había dado la espalda en cuanto había sacado el tema.

- **Eso es cosa del pasado… Hisagi, Ikaku y yo estaremos vigilando la zona, buenas tardes.**

Las burbujas inundaron aquella gran habitación en la cual sólo se encontraba una bañera y un mueble con toallas de todos los colores. La morena hizo un gesto de dolor y miró con desagrado al pelinaranja que ignoró su desaprobación.

- **Podrías ser más cuidadoso, ¿No crees? – **gruñó ella mirando al frente. Las manos del pelinaranja se encontraban en su espalda, frotando con más suavidad que antes su blanquecina piel.

- **Me limito a hacer mi trabajo, Rukia – **dijo él de forma despreocupada.

Los sueños de las últimas noches seguían en su mente, pero el que más le atormentaba había sido el último. Esa persona desconocida la había tomado por sorpresa, incluso la había echo sentir miedo mientras que una Kuchiki no conocía esos tipos de sentimientos y no empezarían a sentirlos ahora. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia la herida del cuello, estaba peor que el día anterior, incluso se notaba mucho más profunda, ¿Por qué esos sueños eran tan reales?

- **Hoy estás más pensativa que normalmente – **por primera vez había comenzado él la conversación, era extraño que el pelinaranja hiciera un esfuerzo por hablar con ella ya que daba a entender que la repudiaba en todos los sentidos.

- **No es asunto tuyo, como has dicho limítate a hacer tu trabajo – **frunció el ceño.

Ante sus palabras el "fiel mayordomo" la atrapó con sus brazos de forma forzosa, era la misma acción que había vivido en su sueño y eso la alteró. Se removió de la bañera durante incontables veces pero él no la dejó realizar ningún tipo de acción, Rukia se mordió el labio ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y simplemente giró la cabeza para mirarle. Ichigo la estaba mirando de forma seria, incluso fría.

- **¿Qué se supone que haces? No será la segunda vez que te diga que me sueltes cuando sabes que tienes que hacerlo – **lo amonestó - **¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?**

El chico alargó una de sus manos hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de la heredera, con su dedo índice siguió su curso hasta el final de éstos, ella no se movió simplemente despreció el gesto.

- **Sólo pienso… que eres una muñeca rota – **susurró a su oído de forma sensual – **Y esa cicatriz es la prueba de ello.**

**- ¡Eres un…! ¡Fuera de mi vista! – **había sabido tocar la fibra sensible de la Kuchiki, ya que cada uno de ellos se consideraba perfecto en todos los sentidos, ninguna cicatriz en su piel y su posición correcta lo harían verlo como alguien que era perfecto. El chico soltó su agarre mientras la miraba como salía de la bañera por sí sola – **Dime Rukia, ¿Qué quieres que te regale mañana para tu dieciséis cumpleaños? **

**- Que desaparecieras de mi vista, sería un gran regalo.**

**- Dudo que pueda darte eso, pero si te puedo ofrecer mi servicio eternamente – **la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro es más no tenía intención de perderla. Odiaba a esa niña que se creía superior a los demás, no tenía que ser amable con ella, ni siquiera educado.

- **Byakuya se equivocó poniendo los ojos en ti – **buscó su mirada, haciendo que con una frase tan corta su sonrisa desapareciera al instante.

**- Llegará el día en que ruegues mi ayuda, te lo aseguro y ese día dudo que te la dé – **terminando la conversación, Ichigo salió del baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Era la primera vez que la personalidad del chico hacia que su piel se erizara y que la risa de ese sueño no desapareciera de su mente ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

**Continuará:**


	3. 16 primaveras

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el capitulo 3 de Impure secret, espero que os guste.**

**Agradecimientos a :**** nessie black 10, giby-chan, Akemi227-chan, hitoki-chan, stheff perdomo, Viesna, Yoruichi- taicho y NinieN**

_Caminaba por el frío hielo, al parecer sus pequeños y delgados pies no se entumecían. Las paredes de hielo y las flores de wijnruit adornaban al lugar, el camino de las flores del perdón la llevaron frente a un ataúd de hielo donde se encontraba ella misma, esa enviada del infierno. Su cabello gris plateado y su tez pálida como la de una persona que no estaba en este mundo, acercó su mano para tocar su mejilla: Estaba fría, ni siquiera respiraba._

_- __**Él quiere que despiertes – **__susurró la morena, tocando su rostro - __**¿Cuándo lo harás?**_

_La peliplateada abrió los ojos como si hubiese escuchado las palabras de la ojiazul, alzó las manos hasta sus mejillas y juntó sus labios con los de ella._

_- __**Ya queda poco, Rukia , queda muy poco – **__se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído – __**Para que tu cuerpo sea mío…**_

**Capítulo 3: ****Dieciséis primaveras.**

Había pasado la mañana en la biblioteca de la mansión, estaba intrigada por saber sobre la familia Kurosaki, aquella por la que su padre se había interesado antes de morir. Varios libros habían llamado su atención, pero siempre que estaba cerca de encontrar algo, la pista de aquella familia desaparecía, como si se la hubiera llevado el viento o peor aún, como si nunca hubiese existido.

**- Nada – **cogió otro libro y volvió a mirarlo de forma minuciosa – **Nada… - **volvió a repetir.

¿Es que acaso habían desaparecido? Por todos los datos que tenía parecía que sí. Intentó probar con otro libro que estaba muy lejos de su alcance, se subió en una de las sillas que había junto a un grupo de mesas que a veces utilizaba para estudiar. Con cuidado se subió para alcanzar su objetivo, pero seguía sin poder coger aquel libro que había llamado su atención.

- **¿Quién fue el genio que decidió hacer la estantería tan alta? – **gruñó ella. Una mano detrás de ella cogió el libro y se lo tendió, dándole un pequeño golpe con él en la cabeza. La ojiazul se sobó la cabeza. En efecto imán ante el movimiento de aquel chico fue fruncir el ceño, no aguantaba las bromas y menos de ese tipo, pero cuando miró a su "agresor" se sorprendió.

- **¿Renji?**

**- Ahora oficial Abarai – **dijo con orgullo, acariciándole la cabeza. Aquella niña con la que había compartido su infancia había cambiado demasiado, la había conocido siendo algo tosca y sencilla, aun así desde que tenía el título de heredera estaba totalmente cambiada. Antes sonreía de forma despreocupada, como una niña ansiosa de conocer el mundo, ahora le miraba minuciosamente como con cierta desconfianza, incluso antes solía vestir con vestidos de una pieza bastante sencillos, esta vez no era así. Sus vestidos eran realmente cargados a base de detalles, incluso parecían pesar demasiado.

-** ¿Qué haces aquí? –** le miró con extrañeza, saltando de la silla al suelo.

**- Estoy al cargo del caso de tus padres, tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.**

**- ¿No tienes un poco de consideración ni siquiera en el día de mi cumpleaños? – **su tono había sido irónico y a la vez frío. No es que estuviera muy ilusionada por cumplir dieciséis años, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que me molestaran en un día tan "especial" y menos con ese tema, el cual había decidido dejar aparcado en su mente.

- **Estoy de servicio, así que no.**

**- No voy a hablar, Renji – **dijo como finalizando la conversación, cogió el libro que el oficial le había dado de forma ruda y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, éste no se lo permitió. El pelirrojo la cogió del brazo y la estampó contra una de las mesas.

- **No me toques la moral, Rukia – **frunció el ceño el oficial.

- **Y tú no me toques - **aquellos ojos violáceos tan llenos de vida se mostraban fríos y fieros contra los suyos.

- **¿Acaso fuiste tu la asesina de tus padres? – **presionó aquel tema que la dejaba sin fuerzas. Las imágenes de aquella habitación llena de peluches volvía a su mente, aquel ambiente cálido y hogareño se habían convertido en un lugar manchado de sangre. La imagen de sus padres muertos y aquella mujer que se encontraba de espaldas a ella con pelo grisáceo le provocó un gran dolor de cabeza.

- **He dicho que basta… - **dio un golpe a la mesa.

El estruendo provocó que el pelinaranja irrumpiera en la habitación, haciendo que el agarre que tenía en su "ama" desapareciera enseguida. Los ojos marrones chocolates del chico se posaron de forma fría en la silueta del oficial.

- **Creo que Rukia ha dicho que te largues.**

**- ¿Y este? – Se** burló el oficial, mirando de arriba abajo al pelinaranja - **¿De donde has sacado a un sirviente tan maleducado?**

Ichigo pretendía defenderse, no estaba dispuesto a que un pelirrojo con tales pintas le diera clases de modales, le enfrentó dando un paso hacia adelante pero cuando pretendía abrir la boca, la heredera le detuvo, alzó su mano hasta el rostro de su sirviente y la acercó a él.

- **Puede ser porque no es sólo mi sirviente – **lamió la comisura de sus labios, provocando a su amigo de la infancia – **me imagino que desearías estar en su lugar, aunque eso no es posible – s**onrió.

El oficial la miró con un profundo odio ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan rastrera? Había perdido muchos puntos desde que tenía aquellos aires de superioridad, incluso parecía tentarle con ese hombre el cual era su sirviente. Dio una patada a la silla que había al lado de la estantería y salió de allí, seguiría investigando por su cuenta sin contar con que la "dichosa" heredera estuviese de acuerdo o no.

**- ¿Desde cuando intentas seducir a los sirvientes? – **le dirigió Ichigo una mirada de reprobación, apartó la mano de la chica de su rostro.

- **Sólo quería echarlo, siempre he sabido que estaba enamorado de mí – **le miró con indiferencia - ** No te preocupes, usaría a alguien que estuviera mucho mejor que tú – **le dio unas leves palmadas en la mejilla mientras salía de allí.

-** Maldita enana… - **gruñó él siguiendo sus pasos

- **Deberías tratarme mejor, Ichigo.**

**- ¿Por qué es tu cumpleaños? – **Alzó una ceja - ** Quizá cuando me des las gracias por salvarte de ese idiota.**

La heredera detuvo el paso para mirarle ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Jamás se rebajaría a darle las gracias, era su deber velar por ella día y noche, no era algo que tuviera que agradecerse y menos ese chico que por más que estuviera tan cerca de ella la despreciaba.

- **Ni lo sueñes.**

El pelinaranja puso su dedo índice en su pecho, realmente cada acción que cometía le hacía frustrarse aún más con ella. Había llegado el día en que la leyenda comenzaría a cumplirse y la situación cambiaría ¿Debería estar feliz por sí mismo? ¿O por qué pudiera ser el final de los Kuchiki?

**- Tu carácter no durará mucho, tenlo por seguro.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – **alzó la vista para mirarle, sus ojos tenían un cierto destello amarillento que hacía que su corazón se oprimiera ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Los sueños de las noches anteriores aparecieron en su mente. Las manos que habían tocado su cuerpo y esa chica que reclamaba su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza un tanto agitada por cada momento que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ichigo se acercó a la morena sin vacilaciones, tomó su mentón y la miró con cierta malicia, sabía de sobra lo que le estaba ocurriendo, además que sabía como comenzar con aquella tragedia para esa "detestable" familia.

- _**Persecula seculorum, Ruk.**_

La heredera dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El pulso le temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a perder color, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como si le estuviera avisando de la que se avecinaba, intercambió una mirada con él ¿Por qué esa mirada? En los años que le conocía siempre había visto su forma de despreciarla, de mostrar un poco de cariño hacia ella, pero esa mirada… Eran las mismas que en su sueño. Sin pensarlo demasiado lo dejó atrás y se encerró en su habitación.

**- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Matsumoto? – **inquirió el peliblanco al entrar al salón de los Kuchiki. El color grisáceo de las paredes había sido cambiado por un color lila, las guirnaldas eran de colores plateados con ciertos reflejos en azul. Es más lo más gracioso de la decoración eran los conejos blancos, hechos de algodón e hilo que rondaban por todo el lugar.

- **¿Qué voy a hacer? Ayudar con la decoración del cumpleaños de Rukia-sama – **alzó una ceja la pelinaranja, enseñando una guirnalda que tenía en sus manos, odiaba cuando su amo desconfiaba de ella, aunque sólo se limitó a bufar las mejillas y seguir con su trabajo.

- **¿No te ibas a encargar de la comida? – **se cruzó de brazos, esperaba una explicación convincente por parte de su sirvienta ya que la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía de sobra de sus tretas o de sus caras de pena para sólo encargarse de lo que le gustaba.

- **Preferí encargarme de esto, no te preocupes Shi-chan , Unohana y Ukitake están en la cocina encargándose de todo – **sonrió la fémina. Alzó los brazos y se dispuso a colgar una nueva guirnalda plateada.

Toshiro no dijo nada, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de reprobación, la conocía de sobra y sabía que tenía que tener un as en la manga por si Rangiku fallaba en sus deberes como sirvienta. Miró hacia todos los lados buscando la opinión de su prima sobre el decorado pero no se encontraba allí.

-**¿Dónde está Rukia, Matsumoto?**

**- No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día – **se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con su trabajo.

- **¿Entonces quien te ha dado instrucciones para que te encargues de decorar el salón? – **cuestionó él sin comprender. Estaba al tanto de los gustos de la morena, sus colores preferidos solían ser todos suaves y discretos, jamás le había gustado llamar la atención. Al igual que esos pequeños conejos que recorrían cada cortina y guirnalda no podían faltar, ya que eran su delirio. Pero a parte de los más allegados los demás sirvientes no estaban al tanto de esos pequeños detalles.

- **Fue Kurosaki, él me lo dijo.**

**- Matsumoto, encárgate de terminar con los preparativos pronto, debo hacer algo – **sin decir nada más había salido del salón. Cuando Rangiku había nombrado a aquel joven que era la sombra de su prima sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, había conocido a Rukia desde que tenía diez años, era probable que pudiera conocerla pero siempre en los eventos de cumpleaños, los preparativos para alguna fiesta y demás, él se había quedado al margen de todo, ya que odiaba a su ama con todas sus fuerzas.

Los pasillos de la mansión eran tan largos que una persona que no supiera controlarlos podría estar semanas y semanas perdidos en ellos, pero para el peliblanco no le suponía ningún tipo de problema, se adentró en ellos hasta llegar a aquella habitación repleta de peluches. No estaba acostumbrada a abrir tras lo sucedido seis años antes, pero sabía muy bien quien se encontraría allí. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado y allí le encontró buscando algo interesante en el lugar donde antes habían estado los cuerpos.

- **¿No deberías estar interrogando a Kurosaki?**

**- Ni siquiera Rukia piensa cooperar – **gruñó el pelirrojo sacando sus guantes.-**La muy…**

**- Basta Abarai, sabes muy bien que mi prima ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo – **se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al oficial. Su rostro estaba engurruñido y se le escuchaba maldecir constantemente ¿Le habría pasado algo con la heredera? Todas las pistas apuntaban a que sí. – **Creo que deberías irte si ella no quiere que estés aquí, sabes muy bien cuanta influencia tiene.**

**- Lo sé, sólo pretendía buscar algún indicio para hacerla callar – **Renji se levantó frustrado, por más que había mirado con detenimiento la moqueta no había indicios de que Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki hubieran sido atacados de improvisto, ni siquiera se habían encontrado huellas en aquel arma homicida ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- **Creo que es mejor que te retires por el momento, te avisaré si sucede algo.**

**- Hoy debería pasar ¿Cierto? Puede que por eso esté así. – **miró al frente como si su vista se perdiera en los detalles dorados de la puerta, realmente pensaba encontrar a su amiga de la infancia en aquella mujer que desconocía.- **¿Tiene algo con Kurosaki? – **dijo sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo que el peliblanco alzara una ceja.

-** Frente a los demás actúan despreciándose, no se si en privado serán diferentes- **se encogió de hombros – **Tampoco es asunto mío.**

**- Por el momento me voy, pero ese capullo es el primero de mi lista, no lo olvides, Toshiro. –**En un acto de acabar con la conversación, tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió dando un portazo, tarde o temprano descubriría lo que estaba pasando y no le importaba si era bueno para Rukia o no lo era, lo sacaría a la luz.

- **Para ti Hitsugaya, imbécil… - **susurró el chico.

El Sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las montañas. Normalmente los Kuchiki solían celebrar sus fiestas y eventos cuando aquel astro había desaparecido por completo y su satélite había aparecido para dar luz entre tanta penumbra. Estas tradiciones les hacían verse aún más extraños a los demás por eso muchas veces fueron considerados _shinigamis_, dioses de la muerte, los cuales sólo aparecían de noche y utilizaban las leyes en su beneficio. La gente los veneraba e incluso llegaba a temerlos.

La morena salió de su habitación, su mirada estaba aturdida y confusa, había intentado dormir tras aquella conversación con el pelinaranja pero cada vez que lo intentaba en su mente aparecían aquellos ojos amarillentos que la buscaban con ansia, había intentado aferrarla a él con insistencia pero había forcejeado lo suficiente para no sentir sus frías manos en su piel. Los esfuerzos que había echo para separarse de él habían sido tan desesperados que en el momento en que lo había conseguido, aquel monstruo como la ojiazul lo consideraba, había hincado sus uñas en sus brazos, ocasionándole un profundo dolor.

No quería comprender la situación, incluso quería pensar que ese dolor había sido ocasionado por un sueño. Se cambió de vestido, eligiendo uno de color negro, el corsé estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver el contorno de su figura con más nitidez, el vuelo de la falda era asombroso, todo su interior tenía reflejos morados, al igual que todos los lazos que acompañaban en los brazos y el pecho. Y como algo inusual se recogió el cabello en un pequeño moño dejando algunos cabellos pequeños sueltos, se veía refinaba y fuerte, a pesar de eso ese pequeño recogido la hacia verse un tanto infantil. Conforme iba caminando por el pasillo central, los detalles como pequeños peluches situados en algunos muebles como si estuviesen aguardando su llegada y los tonos tenues llamaron su atención. Sus pasos disminuyeron hasta llegar al salón, donde sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

- **Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia-sama – **habían dicho todos a unísono.

Estaba acostumbrada a la tradicional cena en su cumpleaños, incluso a los dulces hechos con fresas que Unohana cocinaba para ella, lo que no esperaba era poder sentirse como si estuviera en una irrealidad.

- **Gracias – **susurró, mirando a cada uno de sus sirvientes. Ukitake la miraba con cariño acompañado por Unohana que asentía como haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, por otro lado podía ver a Sentarou y Kiyone peleándose por traer la tarta, incluso su primo y su fiel sirvienta estaban allí junto a un montón más de personas. Movió un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia la mesa y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Ichigo, su fiel y frío sirviente al lado de la silla principal ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo si nunca había querido acudir a ese tipo de actos?

- **Señorita Rukia, por favor tome asiento, la cena se va a enfriar – **sonrió Ukitake. Ella asintió ligeramente hasta acercarse al pelinaranja.

- **¿Por qué estás aquí? No espera que…**

**- ¿Qué este año cambiara de opinión? – **terminó de decir él con una leve sonrisa. Su rostro no estaba tan endurecido como antes, si no que estaba más relajado. - ** A partir de hoy no voy a separarme de ti ni un segundo.**

**- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – **alzó la ceja sin comprender sus palabras ¿No se suponía que hacía tiempo que no podía separarse de ella? No esperaba comprender sus palabras, simplemente se sentó con su ayuda, sólo quería disfrutar de su cumpleaños por las personas que se habían esforzado para conseguir que saliera todo perfecto. Sólo era eso…

Aquel día del año al igual que en navidad y otras fechas significativas los sirvientes se sentaban como nobles más a la mesa, después de todo para la ojiazul eran como su familia, el único que permaneció de pie fue Ichigo sirviendo los platos. La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y cálida, era cierto que no le gustaba cumplir años pero… esos días le hacían quitarse un gran peso de encima. Mientras tomaba su tradicional pastel de fresas miró a la silla que estaba justamente enfrente de ella, aquella única silla que había quedado sin ocupar. Cuando volvió a mirarla el tenedor que había en su mano cayó al suelo, cuando volvió a mirar por segunda vez. Aquella mujer estaba sentada, la miraba con superioridad conforme se relamía los labios.

- **¿Qué…haces aquí? – **se atrevió a decir la heredera al ver como se acomodaba en la silla.

- **¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? – **dijo su primo. Dirigió una mirada a la dirección donde ella miraba pero no podía ver nada.

_**- Ha llegado el día en que termina todo para ti – **_dijo con voz arrogante la peligris al ver su rostro aturdido.

- **¿Señorita Rukia? – **Esta vez habló Ukitake con tono de preocupación, la morena no salía de su trance.

Su mirada ojiazul estaba clavada en el mismo lugar. Su sonrisa, el ambiente que desprendía y esa sonrisa hacía que su cuerpo se tensara. La silla chirrió en el momento que se levantó de forma rápida.

- **No puedes conseguir algo que no es tuyo, tú… tú sólo eres parte de mi imaginación – **gruñó ella.

La chica semejante a ella negó con la cabeza, levantándose en el mismo instante que ella, parecía no vacilar con cada movimiento que hacía, es más estaba segura de todo con claridad. Su sonrisa prepotente y su rostro más pálido que el suyo la hacía verse como una muerta. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella puso sus manos en sus hombros.

- _**Persecula seculorum, mi querido yo.**_

Rukia sintió un profundo dolor en su espalda, era tan punzante que tuvo que arrodillarse. Intentó tocarse la parte afectada, pero no siquiera llegaba para rozarla, miró malamente a su otro yo pero ni se inmutó. La sangre de la heredera comenzó a colorear el suelo del salón.

**- ¡ Rukia! – **gritó Hitsugaya intentando socorrerla, pero el pelinaranja se interpuso en su camino. - **¿¡Qué demonios haces, Kurosaki?**

- **Yo me encargo de ella – **dijo él con tranquilidad. De entre todos los presentes Ichigo era el único que estaba sumamente tranquilo, cogió a su ama en brazos y salió fuera del salón.

-** Maldito Kurosaki…**

**- Realmente Ichigo es muy raro – **añadió la pelinaranja , mirando como aquel sirviente se iba sin una muestra de preocupación por su parte. Su rostro estaba demasiado relajado…

Los continuos dolores la hacían sentirse cerca de la muerte. No había tenido la oportunidad de quejarse ante que su sirviente la cargara hasta su habitación. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía como su cordura se iba, un gemido ahogado lo coloboró…

- **¿Estás bien? – **preguntó el chico depositándola en la cama.

No podía ver su rostro, tenía la mirada baja, ni siquiera hacía ningún tipo de movimiento: Se había quedado estática en la posición que la había dejado el pelinaranja.

- **Oye enan… - **no pudo continuar con su insulto ya que la heredera se le había echado encima. Había atrapado su boca de forma ansiosa como si fuera lo único que recordaba, su lengua jugaba con la del pelinaranja que le correspondía sin oponerse. La morena complacida dio un fuerte tirón del vestido de tal manera que consiguió desprenderse del corsé, dejando sus pequeños montículos al desnudo. Ichigo sonrió ante aquel acto, pero cuando pensaba que iba a degustar su cuerpo aprisionó sus muñecas y la tiró en la cama. – **Eres realmente traviesa, Ruk.**

**- Y tú sigues siendo tan aguafiestas como de costumbre – **vociferó la morena, dirigiéndole una mirada arrogante, nadie se atrevía a no desearla – **Deberías vengarte de ella ahora que puedes, no te contengas – **cambió su expresión cambió drásticamente, su mirada anteriormente endurecida ahora… ¿Le estaba provocando? Sí, así era ya que había alzado sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

- **Estáis todos realmente equivocados, incluso tú. **

-**¿Qué demonios quieres decir, Ichigo? – **alzó la ceja sin comprender sus palabras.

- **Que jamás la he odiado. – **Sonrió con la misma arrogancia que Ruk le había proporcionado anteriormente, acercó su rostro al de ella y con su nariz le dio justamente en aquel moratón de su cuello – **Si he actuado así es … para que Rukia no se aferrara a mí.**

**- ¿¡Has planeado todo esto para matarme? ¿¡Tú, el único superviviente de los Kurosaki?**

- **Yo seré el único que pueda controlarte, yo también tengo a un enviado del infierno en mi interior, no estoy dispuesto a que la destroces.**

Sus orbes ya no eran violetas, ni siquiera se podía ver ningún tipo de brillo en ella, la chica que tenía delante no era la heredera de la familia Kuchiki, no era la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a luchar…

**Continuará:**


End file.
